Alice in the Percy Jackson World
by seveneightnine789
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a twin- Alice. What happens when Annabeth finds out that Alice and Percy love each other? Who will she chose? And what happens when Alice gets kidnapped? Rated T just to be safe. I don't own PJO but do own Alice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PJO, but I own Alice.  
Annabeth's POV

Usually when someone says you have a twin sister, you imagine her/him looking identical to you. My twin on the other hand looked nothing like me. To be clear, I have long, curly blonde hair, shiny grey eyes and didn't wear any makeup. If I didn't know better, I would have said Alice was a Aphrodite Girl, not Athena. She had blonde hair that were cut short, and had a black streak running on both sides. She wore cute earrings and had tons of make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, lipliner, you name it, she's got it. She was thinner than a stick and wore aqua blue contacts. We were complete opposites. One of the only two good things about this was that she wasn't a spoiled brat, even though her adopted parents were filthy rich. She was fairly nice. The other good thing was that being a twin, no god or titan would DARE harm me. I had as much power as the big three kids... if me and Alice worked together. I guess the only thing was.. we had nothing in common that I knew of. At all.

"Annabeth, look out!" I heard Alice yell. A water balloon was headed straight my way. I dodged it. There was chuckling from the bushes near me. I looked around.. I probably wasn't paying attention outside when I was thinking... I walked over to where the bushes were. I saw black hair sticking out.

"Percy really? A WATER BALOON?" I yelled.

"He dared me to... don't kill me!" Percy said, scared. He pointed to Nico.

"It would've hit you too, if it wasn't for Alice..." Nico mumbled.

"Whatevs. Now its on," I said. I walked over to where Alice was standing. I was starting to like the girl. "Thanks, Alice, I owe you one... I'm gonna go play a prank on Percy and Nico..."

"No probs, sis! Count me in."

Later

I played some music on my ipod and started dancing with the Aphrodite girls just as planned. The prank was to make the boys think they were drunk because they were seeing two Alice's. We all had full blast makeup on and the Aphrodite girls worked magic on me. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Hello Alice!" Alice said, letting the joke kick in. "Are you ready, Alice?" I nodded, surprised at how I looked identical to Alice, straight to the highlights. Soon enough, the boys started to get attracted to the music and the dancing. Now we waited till Percy and Nico came. I was going to grab Percy, Alice would grab Nico and we would keep on confusing them. This was going to be so much fun! I saw Percy and Nico come out to where the others were. "Now," Alice signaled. We went out and grabbed them.  
"Hey Alice! Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked. I giggled like crazy. "What?" he asked, blushing. Nico came around to where Percy was, hand in hand with Alice.  
"What?" Percy and Nico said at the same time, surprised. "Two Alice's?" Me and Alice giggled even more. Now we started to give them some juice. It was apple juice, but they would feel like they were drunk.  
"Oh come on! You mixed wine with the juice, Alice? And seriously, where's Annabeth?" He asked me. He was confused for the rest of the night.

The Next Day

"Alice, I love you, " Percy mumbled in his sleep as he drooled. Ew! "Alice, don't go!" he said again. "Don't take her!" Not a good sign. It was a nightmare. And it had Alice in it. I'd washed my make up from last night, so I looked more like Annabeth then Alice. I just couldn't change my hair. The Aphrodite cabin was out of blonde wigs so I guess I'm stuck like this. I saw Percy's eyelids pop open.  
"Is it really you Annabeth or is it some sort of prank that I should know about?" Wow. I'd never seen Percy so mad before.  
"Sorry Percy I really am Annabeth. It was just payback for the water balloon, last night I mean. Didn't know you'd faint."  
"Oh," he said then added, "What time is it?"  
"11:00 AM," I said, after taking a short glance at my silver watch.  
"And what time did I faint?" "About midnight, last night."  
"You've been with me for 11 hours?" he asked.  
"Pretty much."  
"Did I say I hate you in my sleep or something?"  
"Not really."  
"Annabeth, what did I say in my sleep?" Just that you loved Alice.  
"Just a dramatic, 'Alice please don't go!'"  
"WHAT?"  
"Something about Alice going away. You know your own dream better then me," I said in what I hoped wasn't a cold voice.  
"Annabeth, quit being so nonchalant. I know you care."  
"Bye Percy," I blurted out and ran towards the door but Percy held on to my hand. "Let go," I added.  
"Annabeth..."  
"Percy, let go!"  
"Fine, whatever," he replied. He let go. I could tell he really wanted to tell me something but he couldn't. What? Something along the lines of something bad was going to happen to Alice. And that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters but I do own Alice. R&R, its not that tough to review. Tell me what you think!

Alice's POV

I studied Annabeth's face, her red and puffy eyes, with black bags under them. Her eyes were sore from crying late in the night. "Annabeth, I know something's wrong. Tell me what it is," I commanded. She just stayed silent. "Annabeth-"  
"Alice, don't worry," she interrupted, "It's nothing."  
"Yeah right, and I'm not the daughter of Athena."  
"Ali-"  
"Eh!"  
"Serious-"  
"Eh!" I cut off.  
"Com-" "I said eh! If you won't tell me, I'll have to find other ways to make you. I am your sister, you know." She just stayed silent, and stared at me with her grey eyes in disbelief. Obviously, she wasn't used to people outsmarting her. I walked out of the door and walked to cabin 3, of Posiedon. Me and Percy needed to have a talk.

Percy's POV

Alice walked through the door as if she owned the place. "What are you doing here?" I asked, but the words came out harsher than I meant them. "Tell me everything that happened that morning." I decided to play dumb. I really didn't want to tell her. Or anyone, for that matter, because it would lead up to a nightmare I wanted to keep a secret.  
"What morning?" "You know very well which morning, Jackson. Answer me." I could tell she was resisting the urge to strangle me. I decided to keep playing dumb.  
"Alice, I don't know what-" "Percy, please tell me. My sister's a mess. Her eyes are red and puffy since that morning. I know it has to do with you." Now she was begging. Percy, you can't give in. You. Can't. Give. In. This was torture.  
"Alice, try to understand-" I tried to reason with her... but she slapped me before my sentence was even over. "You really don't care, do you? You are killing my sister, and you don't care. Percy Jackson... the hero... thats what I have heard. Now I know why Mr.D hates heroes so much. They always turn out like you... did it feel good? To hold the sky for someone than shatter their heart in a second? Tell me, Percy Jackson, did it feel good? I am not going to spare you Percy Jackson. I will get revenge on you for my sister. I HATE YOU!"  
"Please, Alice, listen to me."  
"Why should I listen to some other lame excuse?"  
"ALICE!" I yelled, getting her attention. "I wish I could tell you why I was doing this... try to keep your sister from doing something, well, stupid. Take care of her. For now, I have to do something else, something more important than anything..." I mumbled, the words barely escaping my mouth. "Wish I could believe you, Jackson, wish I could. But I'm not dumb, you know. I will keep my sister from doing something completely idiotic. Goodbye. I hate you..." She walked out the door, slamming the door so hard, Tyson's watch transformed into a shield than fell on top of my head. "Ow.." I groaned. Why do the fates hate me? I just lost my best friend, my love life... UGH! I hate my life.

Annabeth's POV

Why do the fates hate me? I just lost my sister, my love life... UGH! I hate my life. Alice walked in. "Hey Annabeth," she said. "You done crying? That idiotic seaweed brain!" "What did he do? More importantly, what did YOU do?"  
"Annabeth, Percy is hiding something from me. From us. He said, "I wish I could tell you why I was doing this... For now, I have to do something else, something more important than anything". He's killing you and he will pay for it."  
"Al, don't worry too much. He didn't tell me either. Has to be something important," I said. "I guess. But Athena never gives up. So don't I. Annabeth tell me, please."  
"Fine, this is all I know. Something bad is going to happen to you."  
"Annabeth, TELL ME!" she yelled. I could tell she was losing patience. "He loves you, too." She was in complete shock for a couple of minutes, that felt like hours with my ADHD. Finally she answered. "How do you all this? Its not like he would tell you."  
"He talks in his sleep."  
"Oh... Annabeth I am sorry. For, you-know-what." I knew she meant the whole Percy's love life thing. "Apology accepted. I-I need to visit Rachel," I said. "Who?" she asked.  
"Rachel Dare. The Oracle."  
"Oracle? I thought she was a mummy." "She used to be a mortal. I need advice from her."  
"Why her?"  
"P-Percy's best friend," I added. She was acting so much like Percy right now...  
"Oh." I ran to the big house, and went into the guest room, where Rachel was temporarily staying. "Knock Knock," I said, waiting for her to open the door. When she finally did open it, I saw that her red hair were tied up in a perfect bun, and she was actually wearing makeup...  
"Whoa," we both said at the same time. "Rachel.. you look gorgeous!" "Thanks," Rachel replied, blushing. But her green eyes were filled with worry. "Annabeth? What happened to you?" I told her everything, from start to finish. After the Kronos war, we had become great friends. "Percy really-"  
"Yes," I answered. "Yup."  
"That idiot! WHAT IS HE DOING? Thats not how you-" she said then added, "I mean, he is such an idiot."  
"That's not how you what?" I asked.  
"Nothin'" she lied. "Come on, you too?"  
"Yeah. Sorry Anns, I can't tell you. Don't get mad at the idiot, he needs you half the time to get everything right."  
"WHY CAN'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE FREAKING HECK IS WRONG?"  
"Sorry, Ann. Can't. Not at all. Too dangerous."  
"Tell. Me. Before. I. Do. Something. Really. Stupid," I said through grunted teeth. "Poor Percy, he can't tell one soul. And I can't either, for that matter. All I can tell you is that someone," I knew by 'someone' she meant either me or Alice,"is in a LOT of danger. Percy's gone to save you,  
I mean that someone."  
"Wait, what? You said 'you'! You mean, what-" "Fine, Hades, 10 years in tartarus I don't care. Annabeth, its time you know that an evil son of Ares, an UNCLAIMED evil son of Ares, wants you and Alice dead by tomorrow night. And Percy has gone to convince them otherwise. Don't hate the guy!" I couldn't respond. He was risking his life to save me and Alice... that's why he didn't want me to know. I wouldn't have let him leave if I knew. Finally, I found my voice. "Thanks, Rach. You are a lifesaver. I'll convince Nico to get you out of Tartarus."  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome." I sneaked out of the big house. Obviously, I wasn't supposed to be seeing Rachel, or anyone in the big house, for that matter. I was supposed to be hunting with the Apollo cabin. I gathered my bow and arrow from my cabin and blended in with the Athena Cabin as if I was there all this time. I decided I HAD to find Grover and get in touch with Percy with his Empathy Link. "Grover, can I ask you for a favor?" I asked.

***SO? Good? Bad? Review please. Tell me your thoughts... As I said before, I don't own PJO but I do own Alice, her WHOLE IDEA. R&R.***


	3. Chapter 3

***This is chapter three. Thanks for the awfully nice comments! Sorry for any formatting inconvenience. I am doing this on notepad, not word, so bare with me. I don't own PJO but with all rights own Alice.  
, Annabeth's twin sister. On with the chapter.***  
Alice's POV

OK, so I was officially spying on Annabeth, my twin sister. I followed her through the big house and then saw her talking to Grover. "Hey, Grover, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked. Her grey eyes were doing the same please look that she had given me when she wanted me to tell her what her present from dad was last christmas.  
"Sure, Annab-" he finally took a look at my sister and then gasped. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Her back was to me but still I could've sworn that she blushed redder than the strawberries in our field. "Nothin'" she mumbled. Grover raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, don't go there," she added. Of course, Grover was smart and he took the advice. He gulped. "Okay. What do you need, Miss Chase?"

"Miss Chase? Really Grover?" she stared at him in disbelief. "Connect the empathy link with Percy."

"'Fraid can't, Annabeth."

"Grover-"

"Percy said he'd cut my head off personally if I told you." What the heck is wrong with that idiotic Jackson? Wait, he said 'you', not anyone. I'll blackmail him into telling me later.

"What the heck is wrong with that idiotic Jackson?" Annabeth said and I gulped down a gasp. Did Twin-Telepathy work or something?

"Was hopin' you'd figure that one out," Grover replied.

"UGH!" Annabeth groaned. She HATED to not know something. It was killing me, too. That green eyed idiot was eating me alive. Still, he made my heart do jumping jacks...

"Alice, why the heck are you spying on me?" Darn it. She caught me alright.

"Ooops?" I mumbled, hoping she'd spare me, but her eyes were so intense, I decided to not argue too much.

"Sis, I got to go to the arena. I promised Seaweed Brain I'd battle him." I just nodded and watched her run to the arena. I just walked over to my cabin and started sorting out all my stuff, just the way I did everytime I had nothing to do. After about 15 minutes, Annabeth ran inside, tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, whats wrong?" I asked, seriously worried. She just held up a note. It smelled faintly like seaweed. I read it out loud.

"Dear whoever is reading this," I said, "I have gone to someplace where I might not ever return from. Please, Annabeth, don't do something stupid, and DON'T look for me. Alice, I have left something special for you. Just look. And Grover, shut off the empathy link. I'm probably getting killed. Rachel, we talked about this. That's about it. Mom, please don't freak out. Percy." I dropped the note the moment I finished reading it. He had to be the cutest stupid boy I'd ever met. "Annabeth, don't worry. He said he didn't want YOU to search for him. Never said anything about me. I'm searching for that jerk and bringing him back to camp."

"Alice-"

"Wish me luck." She wished me luck. I went down to Rachel. Good thing she hadn't left yet.

"Knock, Knock," the door spoke. She opened the door, annoyed. I noticed that she had frizzy red hair and green eyes. She had blue highlights somewhere mixed in the hair.  
"Annabeth, you again?" she asked.

"The name's Alice," I said. "You must be Rachel. I need a prophecy, quick. I think you know where I am going, and why."

"Oh, sorry Alice. I saw Percy leave and stuff, so I'm really worried. You going to stop him, right? And this is what he wanted to give you." Rachel passed me an orange shoebox. I opened the top and took a look. It was a horn, black and white. I recognized it from Annabeth's stories...  
"The minotaur's horn!" I exclaimed. "And the plan IS to save him. Whats the prophecy for me, Rach?" I asked, and suddenly her eyes went blank and it sounded like three Rachel's spoke at once.

Athena's twin daughter shall go alone,

To bring a green eyed boy home.

Her efforts shall not go in vain,

For she, captured by a titan, shall crumple in pain.

The green eyed boy shall rescue her,

At great risk of himself and the world around him.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked, obviously confused. I giggled. "Alice-"

"You have no idea what you just said!" She let the joke kick in. I told her the prophecy. Her smile dissapeared and her eyes went all serious.

"Al, this is so bad."

"NO! It's SOO awesome that I am going to get kidnapped by some stupid titan, trying to save a 'green eyed boy', A.K.A. Percy, and he will save me 'at great risk of himself and the world around him.' This is SOOO great!" I said, sarcasm leaking from my voice.

"Not the best time to joke, Alice," Rachel said, "Not at all. Percy needs you. He's in trouble and I have to head of to a stupid boarding school, which I'm going to ALSO because of him." I could tell that she wasn't the type of girl who wanted to go to a boarding school.

"Sorry. I gotta go now, to prepare to sneak out of the only place that feels like home." I headed out of the bighouse. Opening the door to my cabin, I went down to my trunk and opened up the suitcase. After packing up my basics (clothes, money, food, god food, cellphone, plunger (my sword, don't ask about the name), etc) I headed outside my cabin, without leaving a note, but what I saw made me freak.  
Jenny McCase, Aphrodite Cabin Counselor, was outside my cabin door, watching me suspiciously.

"Hey Jenny!" I mumbled nervously. She just rolled her eyes. I thought she was going to walk away and take a look at her 'special mirror' or something. She surprised me by actually OPENING her mouth.  
You guessed it. Me and Jenny weren't exactly best friends after she replaced my washable highlights with permanent ones. In return, I offered her whole make up collection as an offering to Hestia the next day.

"Alice, listen, I know we aren't the best friends, and you annoy the heck out of me with your rubbish attitude," Me? a rubbish attitude? "But I have to warn you. Percy Jackson has another lover. I'm talking about Calypso, of course." I understand the fact others might love him but

"Calypso? How more stupid can my life get?" I asked.

"Wow. You are so dim-witted. Are you sure you are a daughter of Athena?"

"Shut up before I turn you into an offering to Hestia as well." She winced. Everyone knew better than to make a daughter of Athena your enemy.

"Calypso wants to hunt you down since she already got freed from that island of hers. She wants Percy."

***This was chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. It's not that tough, really. I'll update as soon as I can. Give me ideas! -Tinaisawesome-***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4. Finally here! School starts for me this week so the updates won't be as frequent. I don't own PJO but do own Alice and Jenny with all rights.***

Alice's POV

I let that sink in. Apparently, knowing that I was going to be kidnapped by a freaky titan named Calypso wasn't high on my list of things I wanted to accomplish.

"Jenny, are you KIDDING ME? CALYPSO? Isn't that some girl who was imprisoned on an island because her dad was Atlas then Percy Jackson the mighty hero released her? So what you are telling me is that Percy has gone to bargain with that-that-" I was at a complete loss of words. What was wrong with me? Why did I care so much what happened to that freak who had made everyone's live -s miserable? I sighed. When would my life be normal? But I hadn't realized I had been yelling those words out. Everyone raced outside of the cabin and me and Jenny snuck into the Athena Cabin. She look -ed at me as if to question whether I really was Annabeth's twin, blah blah blah, but that really didn't matter to me so much anymore. What I was really focused was on sneaking back outside. Oh my gods!  
I can't believe this hadn't hit me yet. But then again, I was barely sure of anything these days. I went to the library in my wonderful cabin, courtesy to my annoying but talented twin sister. There it was:  
the emergency portal in case of enemies. I snuck out. The portal was built so that only demigods could pass. For once, Jenny didn't argue with me and merely followed.

"I have helped you all that I can," she said, her usually flat voice now bitter with sadness. "Good luck, Alice Chambers. Hopefully, we shall meet again." Did I mention that I was adopted? You see, our very kind dad left me at the door of an orphanage when I was a baby, or so they say. Apparently, the filthy rich Chambers family wanted to adopt someone that looked different- like me. They never made me feel like I wasn't their own blood. I got everything I asked for- ipod touch, ipad, whatever. But when you have all the money in the world and such kind parents, sorry Lady Athena, I mean guardians, you don't want much except to see them smiling. Then at last easter, my adopted parents met my real ones, then talked, became great friends and then invited each other to dinner. But when I met Annabeth,  
everything fell in place- the greek gods were alive, I was her twin sister... you know the rest. Probably the toughest part was meeting my real mom, Athena. I mean, she wasn't exactly the best parent. I had only seen her twice in my 16 years living. And none of those visits lasted more than a few minutes. The gods didn't exactly attend your school concerts. I waved Jenny goodbye, swung my backpack over my shoulders and then headed out, having no idea where my destination was. Then I decided, where would I hide Percy if I was Calypso... hmmm... somewhere with a lot of flowers, I guess. Oh my gods! The famous Abraham Lincoln Park in Illinois! I had to travel there. I checked the money in my purse. $1000. I know, I know, you are so rich, blah blah blah, but my adopted dad, (the one that I spent every alternate year with), was a very famous businessman. He owns the prudential tower in Boston. I hired a cab to the airport.(What, did you really think I was going to take the train when I had a 1000 dollars in my purse?) The yellow cab raced quickly to the airport, and after a few hours of procedures, I finally got a one-way trip to Chicago, Illinios. I sat in the plane, waiting helplessly and hoping there were no monsters on this plane. As if my life wasn't tough enough already. Poor Annabeth. She was probably losing it right now, wondering where I and Percy am. Ugh! Economy class was definitely degraded. I was so used to first class. I waited helplessly for the plane to dock... Percy was probably getting tortured right now.

Percy's POV

"Calypso! Please, don't kill her!" I yelled out. "You can't!"

"Watch me." I could tell that this wasn't like her. Aphrodite, why me? Alice.. please don't come to save me...

"There she is, thinking she can save you," Calypso said, rolling her eyes. "And she's supposed to be the daughter of Athena. Can you believe it?" She said, crushing my hopes. Then she looked expectantly, her face asking for an answer. Once I was out of these chains, she was going back to that stupid island.

"Good luck beating her, idiot," I said. I had a bad reputation with gods/titans. Apparently, having the god of war as my enemy wasn't the best thing to do.

"Good luck not getting beaten up by me," she said. She chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said, my voice bursting with sarcasm. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled. "Seriously, Calypso, LET ME OUT!" I shouted.

"You wish," she said. "By the way, the only reason you are even alive is for that tiny little favor you did by freeing me. I, Calypso, shall be the queen of the gods!" I started laughing really, really hard. The queen of the gods- Calypso?

"And I am Lord Zeus!" I said. I laughed more, enraging her completely.

"ITS NOT FUNNY! JUST BECAUSE I AM ALL LOVELY DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Umm... let me think... how would you survive against them exactly? Number 1: half of the gods HATE me, so I am not that good of a hostage, number 2: you don't have ANY super powers, whatever," I said,  
and number 3: since when were you more powerful that the olympians?"

"Good point. I hadn't really thought about that."

"Then what DID you think about?" She blushed.

"Umm.. kidnapping you."

"W-O-W. And Annabeth calls ME dumb."

"That girl you talk about in your sleep?"

"How did you know?"

"Umm.. you spent two weeks on my hostage island?"

"Oh yeah. Now can you let me go?"

"Fine but remember, I shall be the queen of the gods!" I laughed again, she freed me and I left.

"One more thing- where is Alice?"

"Umm, she will be entering in 25 seconds."

"Okayyy," I said. I waited 25 seconds and Alice entered. She was so confused.

"Umm.. aren't you supposed to be chained?" I told her exactly what happened and she burst out laughing. "Let's get out of here!" she said and I totally agreed. We took a flight home because of all the money she had in her purse- trust me, she had a lot of money. We walked over half blood hill. What really freaked me out was that no monster attacked us. That's the good thing about flying- if you know Zeus isn't going to murder you any second. But then I saw the worried look that Chiron had on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" I asked him.  
"Annabeth- she's gone."

***Chapter 4 finished! Disclaimer in the beginning. If you want the next chapter, I need 5 reviews!*** 


End file.
